A customer who has some specific set of questions or needs a specific service from a company may visit a branch location of the company to speak to an expert on an issue. A bank is an example company with branch locations that employ experts at the branch locations. Each branch location may have a mortgage expert, an investment expert, or other specialized experts that answer questions from customers who walk into the branch location. However, employing experts at multiple branch location is expensive and redundant. Many companies have centralized these customer service functions at a central location. A centralized call center may receive calls related to customer inquiries.